A display device having a sheet-like display panel has been under consideration. The display panel is flexible, and includes a first substrate and a second substrate which are opposed to each other and a liquid crystal layer and a spacer which are located between the first substrate and the second substrate. The display panel is composed of the first substrate and the second substrate which are attached together while sandwiching the spacer. In such a display panel, as compared to a display panel composed of two rigid substrates which are attached together, the first substrate and the second substrate are more likely to be displaced from each other. If the first substrate and the second substrate are displaced from each other, the spacer may rub against an alignment film provided in the first substrate or the second substrate and may damage the alignment film. In a portion of the alignment film which is rubbed and damaged by the spacer, liquid crystal molecules will be misaligned. The misalignment of liquid crystal molecules may cause leakage of light, and the leakage of light may lead to reduction of the contrast ratio.